gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fichier:Straight Outta Oz by Todrick Hall (avec Amber Riley)
Description iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/straight-outta-oz/id1127112236?ls=1&app=itunes Straight Outta Oz LIVE in Concert: http://todrickhall.com Follow Todrick: http://instagram.com/todrick http://facebook.com/toddyrockstar http://twitter.com/todrick This past year has been very rough for me. I lost my Mtv show, struggled with the relationship with my mother, dealing with racism and homophobia in the industry and self image was such a struggle. I put my all into auditioning for NBC's "The Wiz" and got so close to landing the role of the Scarecrow, but didn't get it. I want to thank my family, friends and fans for helping me out of this dark place and encouraging me to turn my struggle into art. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz has always held a special place in my heart, and I have never been more proud of anything I've created. Thank you all for standing by me on this crazy yellow brick road we call life. Enjoy "Straight Outta Oz" and I hope to see you all this summer when we perform it live. Tickets are on sale now at todrickhall.com and I CANNOT wait to share the story of my life and Oz with you every night. Conceived, Written, Produced & Directed by Todrick Hall (@todrick) Executive Produced by AwesomenessTV SB Projects Music Produced by Jeeve & WiiDope Cinematography & Editing by Moorhead&Benson Colin Duffy Matthew Macar Will Sampson Danny Fernandez Vincent Talenti Eric Ekman Kimberly Saracino Produced by David Lawson Chester Lockhart Danny Fernandez Scooter Braun Penni Thow Costumes: Marco Marco Western Costume Company The Costume House The Ruby LA Kyle Chan Jewelry Kika Custom Designs Production Design by Ariel Vida Special Thanks To: AIDS Healthcare Foundation Universal Body Avenue Six Studios Underground Network Zynderia Productions Mike Trastino Grosh Scenic Rentals Crenshaw Baptist Church El Portal Theatre Katherine Fairfax Wright Jamie Bennett Alex Bar Nina Schreckengost Chester Lockhart Jesse Pattison Carlie Craig Emily Cates Thomas McKissock ————————————————————————————— "No Place Like Home” Starring: Todrick Hall ————————————————————————————— “Proud" Starring: Brandin Stennis Todrick Hall Vonzell Solomon Carl Seante Tony Moore J-Light Kofi Owusu-Ofori ————————————————————————————— "Over The Rainbow” Starring: Wayne Brady Brandin Stennis Todrick Hall Kendall Vertes Nia Sioux Kalani Hilliker Brynn Rumfallo ————————————————————————————— “Color" Starring: Todrick Hall Jay Armstrong Johnson ————————————————————————————— "Little People” Starring: Todrick Hall Blair Carrizales Rashieda Fadeyi Sheena Fadeyi-Flores Pentatonix Chester Lockhart Jesse Pattison Jenni Thomasson Carlie Craig Vonzell Solomon ThurZday Lyons Brittanie Brant Nina Schreckengost Jamie Bennett —————————————————————————————— “Expensive" Starring: Todrick Hall Willam Belli Mariah Balenciaga Alaska Laganja Estranja Kim Chi —————————————————————————————— “Dumb" Starring: Todrick Hall Joshua Allen EJ Lewis Demille Cole-Heard Jamie Bennett Alex Bar Chester Lockhart —————————————————————————————— "If I Had A Heart” Starring: Todrick Hall Barry Pearl Jay Armstrong Johnson Andy Lalwani —————————————————————————————— "Lyin' To Myself” Starring: Todrick Hall Jamie Bennett Alex Bar Jay Bordonada Jesse Pattison Kyle Potter Kolin Jerron —————————————————————————————— "Lions And Tigers And Bears” Starring: Amber Riley Brandin Stennis —————————————————————————————— “Papi” Starring: Todrick Hall Nicole Scherzinger Jazlyn Miller Joy Pantopoulos Nina Schreckengost Cassie Silva —————————————————————————————— "Green" Starring: Todrick Hall Perez Hilton Grace Helbig Chester See Shanice Williams Cody Saintgnue Blake McGrath Mikalah Gordon Chester Lockhart Vonzell Solomon Jesse Pattison Jamie Bennett Nina Schreckengost Jenni Thomasson Eugena Washington Ajdin Sefer Ashley Loren Eliza Donahue Megan Fulmer —————————————————————————————— "See Your Face” Starring: Amber Riley —————————————————————————————— "Wrong Bitch” Starring: Todrick Hall Bob The Drag Queen Brittanie Brant Bria Walton —————————————————————————————— "Water Guns” Starring: Todrick Hall Jordin Sparks GloZell Shanna Malcolm Drew Alec Shane Brady Deonzell Green Santwon McCray Shanice Jarvis Jazlyn Miller Jenni Thomasson —————————————————————————————— "Blah Blah Blah” Starring: Todrick Hall Joseph Gordon-Levitt —————————————————————————————— "Home" Starring: Todrick Hall Indar Smith Jesse LeNoir Billy Kametz Michael Heverly Jesse Pattison Jamie Bennett Chester Lockhart Vonzell Solomon Jenni Thomasson Nina Schreckengost Catégorie:Vidéos